


the inside

by lmm091107



Category: Naruto
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:14:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27652576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lmm091107/pseuds/lmm091107
Summary: Everyone knows what the infamous team seven looks like on the outside, but does anyone know what they look like on the inside?
Relationships: None
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	the inside

(Snake)

Forgiveness is hard.

Accepting the truth is hard.

Leaving them behind was the hardest.

There was no going back now, he had chosen the path he wanted and now he had to face the consequences.

Sometimes he would let himself think of them and how he missed them, but there was no going back now.

An I'm sorry couldn't fix this, nothing would really be able to.

Sure, things could be mended. But nothing would ever be the same.

Things might go back to the way they were, but nothing could erase the hurt that they had felt.

They could smile, but underneath the smiles there would still be the feeling of betrayal.

(Toad)

He is happy.  
He is happy.  
He is happy.  
He is happy.

Maybe if he repeated it enough times it would come true.

False hope is stupid.

But here he was, giving it to her.

He was stupid.  
Stupid.  
Stupid.  
Stupid.

He gave her the faux dream of bringing him back.

He would never be strong enough, no matter how much training he could do he would always be weak.

He would never be capable of bringing him back, even if he grew a hundred times stronger he wouldn't be able to.

He was weak.  
Weak.  
Weak.  
Weak.

(Slug)

It was all her fault.

She should've tried harder to stop him.

She was useless, like normal.

She could never do anything to help anyone.

They always protected her.

Now she made Naruto make a promise that he was going to work himself half to death trying to complete.

It was her fault.

It was her fault he left, she could've tried to protect him from the curse mark in the forest.

It was her fault he got so injured, he made her a promise that he would never go back on.

It was her fault that everything that happened to this team happened, its her fault they're all so broken.

She could've done anything to stop him, knock him out before he knocked her out.

She could've took the mark for him, she might've died but who cared?

They would've been happier without her around.

Because it was all her fault.

(Dog)

He shouldn't have let them get close.

Being close to him would only mean one thing.

Death.

Betrayal.

Heartbreak.

Loss.

He was unlucky.

He can't let the remaining ones get close now, he felt like he was his son and then that happened.

Rin.

Obito.

Minato.

His father.

It all happened because they were close to him.

Maybe if he distanced himself now nothing would happen to them.

He couldn't let anything happen to them.

What was he thinking?

He should've known.

He should've known that with him as their sensei only bad things would happen.

He should've never accepted the sensei job. 

He was unlucky. 


End file.
